The Septum Deviation
"The Septum Deviation" is the ninth episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 13, 2014. Summary Both Leonard and Sheldon end up in the hospital while Raj has to deal with the divorce of his parents on the eve of their 40th Anniversary. Extended Plot Sheldon and Amy are playing a where Sheldon has to guess that he is . Amy calls him an under-appreciated and Sheldon is sure that it is himself. There is a named after him and Sheldon thinks that it's the . Finally he gets it when Amy calls him a poor man's Sheldon Cooper. Leonard and Penny come in from and having gone to the . Leonard had a shoved up his and was diagnosed that needs because he has a . Sheldon is appalled and doesn't want Leonard to have the surgery. Leonard wants to go through it because he can't breath and he s loudly. Sheldon doesn't want him to take the s since he does not have a life threatening condition. Amy points out that he always complains about his snoring. Sheldon got use to it after five or six s. The noise helps Sheldon . End of story, Leonard is going through it. "Fine," replies Sheldon. Amy picks up a playing piece that says . Sheldon describes as someone famous for not undergoing unnecessary nose surgery that leaves him disfigured. He doesn't really know who it is or even if it is a . That Sheldon is watching Leonard snore in bed when Leonard suddenly wakes up. He admits that the snoring helps him sleep. Leonard calls him a pale faced . Sheldon is insulted since he spent two s in Leonard's waiting for him to fall asleep. What is bothering Sheldon is that if the surgery is successful, his snoring is gone. Or if he dies in surgery, the snoring is gone. Sheldon is still worried about the surgery. One in seven hundred thousand people die during surgery from the . Leonard says that it worked out for the other 699,999. Sheldon finds Leonard a kind of guy and he's going to miss that. Raj having dinner with Howard and Bernadette at their apartment and is fretting over finding a for his parents' fortieth . Howard can't imagine being married to someone for forty years to which Bernadette says "Not anymore." Raj thinks about making them a gift like the drink with a of his face he gave Howard and Bernadette. The next day, Leonard arrives home and finds Sheldon is at his . Sheldon has been considering everything that could possibly go wrong with Leonard’s surgery and has the odds down to one in three hundred. His factors include an to s, the surgeon might have an driving to the , falling down the apartment stairs and an hitting the earth. Just ask a about that last one! Sheldon thinks that he is smart enough to survive it. Leonard appreciates his concern, but assures him that he is not going to die. The operation isn't for another . so he tells Sheldon he’ll reconsider. Just as a last note, if Leonard has it in during the season, he can guarantee his demise. Howard shows up at Raj's apartment to hang out and Raj is on the phone with his father. Howard has found a school that has a class. He is not interested since he has learned that his parents have . Raj is happy as long as his parents are happy. He'll celebrate the in two different places. Raj breaks down saying that now he comes from a broken . Leonard and Penny are in the hospital filing out paperwork. Leonard tells Penny that he told Sheldon they were going in the public . Sheldon is eating in Amy's car figuring out how much would be in the water of a public pool. And he is eating sticks getting Amy's sticky. He wonders how he could go since he doesn't have his swimming which was destroy last year when they cut him out of it after getting . He thinks that Amy sounds odd, though she counters with everyone thinks she is odd. After pestering her, she admits that Leonard got an earlier date for surgery and was having it that morning. Sheldon then insists that she take him to the hospital. He is his best friend and he could never forgive himself to be at his side if something goes wrong and he couldn't tell him "I told you so." Amy and Sheldon find Penny is in the waiting room who looks uncomfortable after seeing them. Quietly Penny says that they had a real nice swim. Sheldon retorts that she has already gotten treated for her bottom s from her being on fire. Penny complains to Amy that she had to tell him, but she was distracted because he wore extra . Penny tells them that he is still in the and that everything will work out. She pats his and finds it still sticky from the . Amy wants to change the subject to something else and Sheldon asks Penny if she and Leonard discussed arrangements. Bernadette and Howard come by Raj's office to bring him some s. Bernadette keeps making muffin jokes and Howard tells her that they're not that funny. Raj is feeling better. Bernadette would be devastated if her parents split up. Howard says that her father barely speaks to [[Mrs. Rostenkowski|her mother. Bernadette says at least her father stuck around unlike [[Howard's father|his. Raj concludes that they just kept thinks bottled up instead of talking about things that bothered them and it great to be too much. Back in the waiting room, Penny mentions the and that Sheldon brought him. They are not for Leonard. Amy got him for Sheldon since he stubbed his in a on the way in the when he kept going around and around. Penny also asks him to not give Leonard a hard time when he is done since he will not be feeling good. Sheldon promises nothing since Leonard took unnecessary risks and him. Penny explained that that was because he was being a . Penny says that she cares because she is going to spend the rest of her with him. "And I'm not?" shouts Sheldon as he disturbs Penny. Then the waiting room shakes due to an which startles Sheldon. He wonders if that could turn a deviated septum into a . Then the go out, Sheldon gets up quickly and heads for the operating room running into the on the and falling to the ground holding his nose in pain. Howard and Bernadette are in their sitting at the talking more about . She doesn't want things to remained bottled up like with Raj's parents and wonders if there is something about her that bothers him. First he thinks he is in a and then he tells Bernadette that she is just too at times. Instead as in Howard's , they start telling each other what they like. It starts out find and then it degenerates into what they don't like, but in positive statements. Raj walks in and says that [[Mrs. Koothrappali|his mom has already started someone, but she was probably doing that while she was married. Back in the apartment Sheldon and Leonard are in their on the both with on their nose. Penny is talking their picture for this year's . Leonard didn't want him there, but does . Sheldon still lists all the that could Leonard. Penny says that Sheldon is never going to leave Leonard, though Amy insists that he will move out eventually. Penny quips that he first has to learn how to use a door. Leonard is teasing Sheldon telling him nasally "You wuv me." Raj walks in on them having a round about argument and says that his mom has already started dating someone. She was probably doing that while she was married. She also has bought the book " " and also set his father's car on fire. Howard mentions that they were telling themselves about all the things they love about each other. Raj remembers that they had done that together at which shocks Bernadette. Finally, after both guys have recovered a bit Sheldon is the he bought for Leonard, in case the worst happened. Penny wants him to send it back; however, Sheldon got it . "Here lie the of Leonard Hofstadter. He thought he was right, but his knew better." He also got one for himself which said "I'm with ." What about Amy? Notes *'Title Reference:' Leonard goes into the hospital for a deviated septum operation. *Taping date: October 28, 2014 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on November 13, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Once again Sheldon marched right into a hospital without being worried about the germs in it as he did in "The Engagement Reaction". Quotes Amy: This is an easy one. You love this guy. Sheldon: Me. Amy: Come on. He’s an under-appreciated genius. Sheldon: Still thinks it’s me. Amy: It’s not you. Now think, there’s a car named after him. Sheldon: Of course there is. It’s the Mini-Cooper ‘cause it’s me. Amy: How about this; he’s a poor man’s Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon: Oh, Tesla. ---- Leonard: The doctor shoved a camera up into my sinuses. Penny: Yeah, I watched. It was like the scary boat tunnel in Willy Wonka. ---- Sheldon: If the surgery is successful, the snoring is gone. And if you die during surgery…the snoring is gone. Leonard: It sounds like either way I get some rest. ---- Leonard: Buddy, I get that you’re worried about me and I appreciated, but I’m not going to die.' Sheldon: You don’t know that.' Leonard: I do know that it won’t be from an asteroid strike.' Sheldon: You know who else said that? Every cocky T. Rex currently swimming around in the gas tank of your car. ' ---- Howard: You sure you’re okay?' Raj: I’m okay.' Howard: You don’t look okay.' Raj: How can I be okay? I come from a broken home!' ---- Sheldon: You’re acting odd. Why?' Amy: I’m odd all the time. Everybody knows that. Just last night, I tried to see how many fava beans I could fit in my mouth.' Sheldon: Tell me the truth.' Amy: : 28.' Sheldon: Come on.' Amy: 56.' ---- Sheldon: Take me to Leonard. Amy: Just go to work. He’ll be fine.' Sheldon: Amy. He’s my best friend and if you don’t take me I’m going there anyway. ''' '''Amy: Fine. It’s sweet that you care about him so much. ' Sheldon: I do. And I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him and I wasn't at his bedside to say, “I told you so.” ---- Sheldon: I assume this medical center has already treated the burns on your bottom from the recent pants fire. Penny: ‘Cause I’m a liar, liar? Sheldon: That’s for the fire marshal to determine. Penny: You had to tell him? Amy: He wore me down. And I was distracted. He had on extra baby powder today.' ---- Sheldon: Well. I’m not making any promises. Not only did Leonard take what I feel an unnecessary risk, he deceived me. Penny: Okay, the reason he deceived you is you were being a pain in the ass. ' Sheldon: Well. I’m not making any promises. Not only did Leonard take what I feel an unnecessary risk, he deceived me. Sheldon: The reason I was being a pain in the ”B” is because I was worried about him and none else was. Penny: Really? You won’t even say “A”? Sheldon: You bet your sweet “B” I won’t. Penny: Obviously I care about Leonard. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with him. Sheldon: And I’m not? (gasps). It’s an earthquake. I knew it. Penny: Sheldon. It was just a little tremor. Sheldon: A little tremor that turns routine sinus surgery into a frontal lobotomy. ---- Leonard’s urn: “Here lie the ashes of Leonard Hofstadter. He thought he was right, but his roommate knew better.” Sheldon’s urn: “I’m with stupid.” Gallery Dev2.jpg|Sheldon explaining the factors that could result in Leonard dying in surgery. Dev7.jpg|Sheldon would actually miss Leonard's snoring. Dev6.jpg|Sheldon thinks that the answer is Sheldon Cooper. Dev5.jpg|Bernadette made Raj some muffins. Dev4.jpg|Raj just learned that his parents have split up. Dev3.jpg|I am not going to be hit by an asteroid. Dev1.jpg|Amy's mystery person is Jay-Z, whoever that is according to Sheldon. Spect6.jpg|Mayim and Jim in Sheldon's spot. Spect5.jpg|Mayim and Batman. Spect4.jpg|Guy from Mars Attacks! Spect3.jpg|Rehearsing the hospital scene. Spect2.jpg|The cast. Spect1.jpg|Filming the hospital scene. Dev9.jpg|You like my coasters! Dev8.jpg|Maybe he'll may coasters for his parent's anniversary. Nose13.png|Raj! Nose12.png|Bernadette worried that they keep thinks bottled up. Nose11.png|You're beautiful! Nose10.png|Talking about Leonard's surgery. Nose9.png|Bringing in the groceries. Nose8Not.png Nose7.png|He's mine. Nose5.png|Who am I? Nose4.png|Penny happy with Leonard. Nose3.png|Leonard wondering about Sheldon. Nose2.png|Penny. Nose1.png|I'm used to his snoring. Urn9.png|The lights go out after the earthquake tremor. Urn8.png|Sheldon hits his nose on the glass door. Urn7.png|Penny taking a picture of their bandaged noses for her Christmas card. Urn6.png|Both with bandages on their noses. Urn5.png|The cremation urn Sheldon bought for Leonard. Urn4.png|That is weird. Send it back. Urn3.png|I come from a broken home. Urn23.png|They didn't tell Sheldon he was going into the hospital. Urn22.png|Filling out the paperwork before his operation. Urn21.png|Sheldon eating french toast fingers. Urn20.png|Driving Sheldon to work. Urn2.png|Raj learns that his parents have split up. Urn19.png|You sound odd. Urn18.png|Sheldon waiting at the hospital during Leonard's operation. Urn17.png|Amy and Sheldon surprising Penny while waiting during Leonard's operation. Urn16.png|Amy waiting at the hospital during Leonard's operation. Urn15.png|Raj in his office. Urn14.png|Bernie telling a muffin pun. Urn13.png|You're a little blue-berry. Urn12.png|Amy waiting at the hospital during Leonard's operation. Urn10.png|An earthquake! Urn11.png|It was nice of you to get the bear. The bear is mine. Urn1.png|I would miss your snoring. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory